Novacaine
by Nevermore-Raven-16
Summary: One-Shot, BBRAE. Set after 'Birthmark'. Surprise twist near the end of the story. R&R!


Novacaine - by Nevermore-Raven-16

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans...sigh...but, I do own this story! Title is kinda weird though...

* * *

The orange sun sat in the sky, shining down upon the now peaceful city. Its warm glow covered the water surrounding Titans Tower, outlining the waves that crashed rhythmically on the rocky shores. Raven stood atop the T-shaped building, watching the horizon, almost expecting it to disappear before her very eyes. She had a smile on her face. 

It had only been a week before when her life had changed. Well, not really changed...she had come to a realization. She couldn't stop what she could not control. It was her destiny to bring the end to all mankind, to bring hell from the deepest pits of the universe to this beautiful planet. It was her life that would end the lives of billions of people.

Her smile grew into an almost full blown grin. She started to chuckle softly to herself, past events running over and over in her mind.

Raven walked over to sit on the edge of the tower, getting a closer look at the city. Reaching up slowly, she undid the clasp that held her cape around her neck. She folded her cape neatly and set it behind her. She unhooked her belt from around her waist, but, something about it was different. Hanging on one of the rings was a 9-inch sheath, and it wasn't empty. Raven kicked off her boots and set them down next to her belt. A sudden noise interrupted her train of thoughts.

" Hey Rae, watching the sunset" Beast Boy's voice sounded slightly pained, but she didn't notice.

" Yep. Care to join me"

Beast Boy nodded and walked over and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, until Beast Boy broke it.

" You look...happy."

Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

" I am." Her hand reached over and unsheathed the dagger from her belt. She ran her fingers over the blade.

" So...you finally snapped. Now you are going to kill everyone...starting with the handsome green guy sitting next to you" Beast Boy laughed softly.

" Kinda..." she smiled again" except...Im only going to kill one person."

" Oh? Anyone I know"

Raven rolled up her leotard sleeves.

" You could say that..." slowly, Raven began to slice her wrists with the dagger.

Beast Boy looked shocked and confused.

" Rae! What are you"

" Im doing something I should've done a long time ago." Her blood flowed quickly from the increasing number of cuts. " Ever since I was twelve, I knew that Trigon would one day use me to bring about the Apocalypse. I just wanted to live...I wanted to experience life. I postponed this for too long...you guys almost got killed because I was being lazy and inconsiderate. Trigon can't use me all that well...if I'm dead." The smile on her face only got bigger. There was no trace of guilt or pain, just happiness.

Beast Boy was frozen. He didn't know what to do.

" You may as well forget trying to save me, Beast Boy. The others went for pizza twenty minutes ago, they won't be back for a while." With one final cut, Raven wiped the blood off of the knife and re-sheathed it. " I know I'll never see any of you guys again. I mean, not unless you do something horrible and are sent to hell because of it. I can imagine it now..." she started laughing, scaring Beast Boy a little.

" But..." tears were in his eyes, he couldn't think of anything to say"...damn." Surprisingly, he started laughing too.

The two of them laughed for a few minutes, enjoying the time that they still had with each other.

When the laughter died down, Raven scooted closer to Beast Boy, laying her head on his shoulder.

" Rae"

" Hm"

" ...Have you ever been kissed before" his voice was barely audible.

Raven lifted her head and turned it to look at him. His eyes locked with hers and she saw the whirlwind of emotions that were hiding inside of him. She lost herself in his eyes, so soft and full of love. She had never noticed before...how deep his eyes were. They really were windows to the soul.

" No...I...I haven't." Their faces were mere inches away.

" Rae"

" Hm"

" ...Can I kiss you"

"..." What would she say? Would she break his heart?...he knew she was dieing...It would only be harder on him in the long run...but still...After thinking it over for a few seconds, she answered in a soft whisper"...Yes."

They both leaned in, touching lips lightly. In reality, the kiss didn't last long, but to them...it lasted an eternity. Emotions soared and warmth spread throughout their bodies. Nothing mattered anymore...everything faded from around them and they lost themselves in their own world. They both pulled away, eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

Again, they leaned in. Their lips met, this time, in a more passionate kiss. Their tongues danced, exploring the other's mouth. Beast Boy's hand reached up and gently cupped Raven's cheek, pulling her closer. Raven slowly broke off the kiss, feeling dizzy from blood loss. She smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. The two laid back on Raven's cloak.

" Will you stay with me...until I...you know..."

" I wouldn't leave even if you threatened me to."

And so, the two Titans, having found love at last, lay in each other's embrace and watched their last sunset together.

But...that's not the end of the story...

When the last rays of sunlight finally disappeared behind the horizon, Raven felt death's hand pulling at her. With the last amount of strength she possessed, she sat up slightly, leaned over and kissed Beast Boy one last time...but something was wrong. His lips were cold...

" Beast Boy" she whispered. No response. Darkness was beginning to surround her eyes. She laid her head down on his chest, and before darkness enveloped her completely, she realized something...she couldn't hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes one final time and succumbed to death.

* * *

_When the other Titans arrived home that night, they found their friends on the roof, both were dead. When the police investigated the scene, they found an empty bottle of pain pills in Beast Boy's pocket. He had overdosed. The cause of Raven's death was obvious. Their funerals were held two weeks later, and they were buried side by side in a secluded area in the park._

_The Titans were devastated...Robin was sent to an insane asylum after trying to kill himself, Starfire left planet earth after Robin was declared legally insane and was never heard from again. Cyborg? He continued to live his life, wondering how everything went from nearly perfect to downright hell._

* * *

20 years later... 

Cyborg stood, looking down at the two graves.

" It's been so long, I hardly remember what you guys look like...Ive got a family now. Jinx gave birth to twins...a boy and a girl. I named them Gar and Rae...You guys would've loved them. I tell them every night that you two are looking out for them, even though they can't see you." A tear fell from his human eye onto the ground. " I hope you guys found peace at last." With that being said he turned and walked away.

Before leaving the park, Cyborg spotted a young couple sitting on a bench. Something about the two was familiar, but he couldn't place the feeling. They were an odd looking couple...

The boy was tall, his shoulders were strong but not too big, his hair was black and his eyes were a sharp green color. He was wearing a letterman jacket and jeans and he had tan skin. The girl, however, was wearing all black. She had shoulder length black hair with purple streaks, pale skin, and her eyes were a dark blue color. If Cyborg had looked closer, he would've seen light specks of purple in the girls eyes.

" Could it be..." Cyborg thought for a minute and shook his head. " Nah. Cy, my man, you are getting too old for your own damn good." That being said, he walked out of the park, not looking back.

The End!

A/N: Good? Yes? No? I liked it personally. I saw 'Birthmark' last night...that's where I got the idea for this story! Raven is Awesome! It kinda made me sad to see that she was cursed that way...Read and Review!


End file.
